Ne me laissez pas
by Elouen Faerie
Summary: Zabuza dit à Haku qu'il doit vivre seul mais Haku ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Estce que Zabuza va réaliser que la vie de Haku tourne autour de lui et de ses buts ? Une brève discussion avant son départ va tout décider.


Et voilà une autre traduction d'une fic de la grande Me-La Kenzu Chan-sama ! Toujours notre pairing adoré, j'ai nommé : Haku/Zabuza, et toujours notre cher rating M !

Haut les cœurs ! C'est les vacances alors les updates pleuvent !

Alors euh…pour les petites explications d'usage ben j'ai rien à signaler à part que, les parties en italiques sont les pensées des personnages et que quand je met « ndlt » ben c'est mes remarques de traductrice…voilà….

88888888888888888

Chapitre 1 : Ne me laissez pas 

Haku s'assit en frissonnant, seul et glacé. Les ténèbres de la chambre…l'atmosphère sans vie…c'était si douloureux…être seul…

_Zabuza-san…vous m'avez abandonné…pourquoi ?_ se demanda Haku au milieu d'un torrent de larmes.

_Pourquoi…je vous l'ai dit pourtant…Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver…Je vous veux juste…Je veux juste que vous…_

Il sanglota faiblement. Zabuza l'avait abandonné. Il avait dit au garçon qu'il serait bien mieux sans lui. Il l'avait abandonné. Il lui avait dit que sa vie serait mieux sans lui. Il l'avait abandonné. Il lui avait dit que sa vie serait plus heureuse ainsi…sans lui.

_Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas compris…Zabuza-san...Je n'en ai rien à faire…Je me fiche de moi …Je ne m'inquiète que pour vous…seulement vous…Zabuza-san…Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça…Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. A quoi ça sert que je me lève tous les matins si vous n'êtes pas là…_

« Quel est l'intérêt de… »marmonna-t-il au milieu de ses larmes.

_Il n'y en a pas…Il n'y a plus aucun intérêt à cela._ Haku cessa de sangloter, bien que ses larmes continuassent (ndlt : wow ! notez l'utilisation d'un passé simple s'il vous plait !) de tomber sans interruption sur ses joues. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Il jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la chambre, et vit ses aiguilles.

Il les prit. Il savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Le suicide.

Il clôt ses yeux et leva l'objet…prêt à vivre ses derniers instants. Quand soudain…

« HAKU ! »

La main de Zabuza agrippa douloureusement le poignet du garçon, l'obligeant à lâcher immédiatement ses aiguilles.

« Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Zabuza.

« Je…Je… »Il se remit à sangloter. « Za…Zabuza-san… »

La prise de Zabuza se fit plus douce quand il réalisa qu'il blessait le jeune homme. Il fixa Haku dans les yeux.

« Je le répète encore une fois. Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

« Je…J'étais…Zabuza-san ! » Haku osa alors serrer son sensei dans ses bras et pleurer contre lui.

« Zabuza-sa-san…Est-ce que j'ai été trop faible ? Est-ce…Est-ce que je vous ai déplut ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de m-mal ? Je vous en prie, dites moi ! Pi-Pitié, pardonnez moi ! Je vous en supplit ! Ne me laissez pas Zabuza-san ! Ne me laissez pas ! »

L'homme regarda fixement, choqué, la personne en pleure qui s'agrippait à lui. Les larmes du garçon de quatorze ans mouillait abondamment son tee-shirt. Finalement, Zabuza s'assit à ses côtés et mit un bras autour de lui.

« Haku…tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Alors…Alors, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pensé…J'ai pensé que tu serais bien mieux sans moi…Tu es intelligent…J'ai just- »

« Zabuza-san ! »

Zabuza baissa les yeux vers le garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il l'interrompait.

« Zabuza-san ! Je ne veux à aucun prix être sans vous ! Je n'en ai rien à faire d'avoir une vie normale ! Je veux juste vous servir…c'est tout…Je n'en ai rien à faire… » Il le serra plus fermement. « Je n'en ai rien à faire…je vous en prie, comprenez…je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

« …Tu n'en as rien à faire… »

« Réellement ! Je vous en prie…Laissez moi simplement être à vos côtés…C'est tout ce que je veux…Je vous en prie… »

« Haku… »

« …Pitié… »

Il releva le menton de Haku pour qu'il le regarde. « …Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ve- »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

« Ne m'interromps pas. »

« O-oui Zabuza-san… »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux…très bien. »

« Zabuza-san, » Haku enfouit son visage dans son tee-shirt. « C'est tout ce que je veux…C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… »

88888888888888

Mes amis lecteurs, voilà une autre fic sur Haku/Zabuza ! Vous me direz que ça devient répétitif, mais moi je trouve qu'aucune histoire ne se ressemble !

Comme toujours, ce serait gentil si vous pouviez me mettre une petite review d'encouragement ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à la traductrice que je suis

Sur ce, See ya on the next Chapter !


End file.
